The Trouble With Girls
by Spontaneous Me
Summary: Five girls, six chapters. One who teased him, three who wanted him, and the one that actually got him. Chapters will get longer as story progresses. A little R&R can't hurt anybody! :D
1. Tortured

Why must the Fates torture her so?

She had already been exiled from humanity.

OOOOO

Now this?

OOOOO

The boy was small.

He was covered in burns.

He had fallen from the sky, wreathed in flame.

He should have been killed when he hit the water, yet he wasn't.

OOOOO

She was still puzzled over that fact.

OOOOO

She cleaned him up and let him sleep in her bed.

The ground was comfortable anyways.

She even tried to comb his unruly black hair.

If anything, it got even messier.

OOOOO

Personally, she liked it that way.

OOOOO

He woke up confused.

When he said he thought she was a sorceress she almost laughed.

Then she grew somber when he told her about his few minutes as a guinea pig.

But she had to admit, he would have made a cute one.

OOOOO

But she couldn't be thinking that.

OOOOO

He would stare at her for what seemed like hours.

She wondered why.

OOOOO

She told him about her garden.

How it was grown, what plants thrived and those that didn't.

A silver plant was her favorite.

She loved how it glowed in the moonlight.

OOOOO

He told her about his island called Manhattan.

She felt sad that they didn't have gardens.

She didn't know what she would do without hers.

OOOOO

She almost started to like him.

OOOOO

But then she stopped herself.

This is what the Fates wanted, and she wasn't going to go along willingly.

OOOOO

But she couldn't help herself.

OOOOO

The Fates are cruel, she thought.

OOOOO

She told him her true parentage, and almost cried when she saw the injustice in his eyes.

If he could, he would have marched straight to Olympus and demanded her freedom.

OOOOO

It broke her heart to think like that.

OOOOO

They would stare at the stars and she would point out all the constellations she knew.

He showed her a new one, created by the goddess Artemis herself.

OOOOO

She still looks for the Huntress every night.

OOOOO

Before she knew it, she was in love.

Though she knew her heart would break, she fell headfirst.

OOOOO

She couldn't stand it when he had to leave.

Yet she knew the time would be coming soon.

OOOOO

He would be confronted with a choice and then he would leave.

OOOOO

She knew from the stories he told.

How his eyes would get a faraway look whenever he talked about _her_.

She could tell from the great loyalty he had towards his friends.

She knew he would not leave them in their time of need.

OOOOO

Yet she prayed that she would be wrong.

OOOOO

Lord Hephaestus visited them.

Or more accurately, him.

OOOOO

She waited by the garden while they talked.

She contemplated eavesdropping, but stopped the second the thought crossed her mind.

Tears formed in her eyes and she let them fall.

Why are the Fates so cruel?

OOOOO

Why?

OOOOO

When he walked out of the cave she knew she had lost him.

But she couldn't stop herself from asking the question.

OOOOO

She watched as he floated away on the tiny raft.

OOOOO

The moonlace was in his pocket.

OOOOO

She watched as he disappeared.

His beautiful green eyes were gone.

OOOOO

She had him for so short a time, just like all the others.

OOOOO

But she loved him with all of her heart.

OOOOO

Now she was back in her cave.

Listening to Hephaestus's condolences.

She smiled and nodded, not letting him see how hurt she really was.

The Fates are cruel, he said. To torture such a sweet girl like you.

Then he left with blaze of fire.

OOOOO

Only then did she allow herself to cry.

* * *

**Just another form of spontaneous writing on my part. I really love writing this way because I can get to the heart of the character without having to write an entire multi-chapter book. I guess you could call that sloppy, but it's so nice. :)  
**

**Anyways, if you haven't already guessed it's Calypso! Ta-da! Hopefully I did a good job of portraying her. Please let me know if I did!  
**

**Constructive criticism always appreciated. :)  
**

**-SM  
**


	2. Shunned

Finally, somebody who didn't think she was crazy.

OOOOO

She knew she wasn't seeing things.

He was the first person to believe her.

OOOOO

She loved him for it.

OOOOO

Her life-long suspicions were confirmed when he told her his big secret.

It was kinda funny.

OOOOO

He had only seen her once and already he was trusting her with his life.

But then, they were hiding from demon cheerleaders behind a bass drum.

The whole thing was funny.

OOOOO

Then they ran out of the burning school.

She met the other girl.

So. . .

He had a date.

Who knew?

OOOOO

And. . . .why did she care?

OOOOO

This was the second time she had seen him in her entire life.

And already she was jealous.

OOOOO

Urg.

OOOOO

Sometimes being a girl stunk.

OOOOO

It was easy to lie about him, the teachers believed everything.

Teachers can be so dumb.

OOOOO

She didn't see him until three weeks later.

OOOOO

Underground? No problem.

It was the other girl she wasn't too sure about.

OOOOO

They said it would be dangerous.

OOOOO

Please.

OOOOO

But she took her hairbrush to be on the safe side.

OOOOO

The path was right there in front of them.

She didn't understand why they didn't see it.

OOOOO

Maybe it was a mortal thing?

OOOOO

He was hanging by a couple chains.

The lighting gave it the perfect mood.

The expressions were priceless.

OOOOO

Being an artist, she would notice that.

OOOOO

But that only fed her fear.

OOOOO

Finally he defeated the monster.

Now they were running for their lives with a six hundred pound mastiff on their tail.

Supposedly it was friendly.

OOOOO

The other girl was in tears.

She must have known that blue-eyed boy.

It was evident that he knew her.

It was kind of hard not to miss the fact that he liked her.

Obviously some chemistry.

Duh.

OOOOO

They had stopped running for the night.

They had lost the somewhat cute mastiff.

She was kind of sad about it.

OOOOO

Now the other girl had stomped off.

She was angry at her for leading them into the trap.

Well, it was the way they wanted to go, wasn't it?

OOOOO

Boys are so oblivious.

Or maybe they choose to be that way.

Na.

OOOOO

Just dumb.

OOOOO

She couldn't believe it when he didn't understand.

It was right there in front of his face, and he didn't see a thing.

Boys.

OOOOO

They found the workshop without much trouble.

It was an artist's playground.

She was in heaven.

OOOOO

She dropped them off at the entrance to their camp.

By then she had to get away from his green eyes.

OOOOO

Who was she to be falling in love with a demigod?

OOOOO

A very cute demigod at that.

OOOOO

With competition.

OOOOO

Nowadays she saw him quite a lot.

He seemed to like hanging out with her.

OOOOO

That was nice.

OOOOO

She could understand the pressure.

Being somebody weird, it was nice to hang out with somebody (somewhat) normal.

She treasured those days.

OOOOO

She wanted to take him with her on their family vacation.

She wouldn't be able to stand two weeks with nobody but her family.

OOOOO

But something was bothering him.

OOOOO

So when the Pegasus came to take him away she couldn't just sit there.

OOOOO

So she kissed him.

OOOOO

And frowned when she heard his companion mention _her._

Did that seem to be the only topic of discussion around here?

OOOOO

Dreams were haunting her now.

She couldn't get away from those weird visions.

OOOOO

Sometimes she would sketch something completely random on her easel.

Something like an army gathered underneath the Empire State building.

OOOOO

It worried her.

OOOOO

Then she saw something she couldn't ignore.

OOOOO

She had to get to him.

And fast.

OOOOO

So she bargained to do what she hated most.

It was that important.

OOOOO

He was confused.

But then, he was confused most of the time so this wasn't that different.

Except this involved his life.

So. . .yeah.

It was different.

OOOOO

More visions plagued her.

OOOOO

Suddenly she knew what she had to to.

OOOOO

She knew who she was.

OOOOO

The Pegasus was hesitant until she said what was happening.

The dragon didn't even budge when she flew past the borders.

OOOOO

The sun was waiting for her.

He also knew.

OOOOO

But _he _didn't.

It was starting to get frustrating.

He cared about her.

He thought he knew what would happen, but she had seen the visions.

She would be fine_._

OOOOO_  
_

So she accepted and the spirit came upon her.

Images flashed before her eyes, but she wasn't worried.

OOOOO

In those few minutes she saw what her life would be like.

And her heart changed.

OOOOO

She wouldn't get to be with him.

He was meant for another.

She was happy for her.

OOOOO

They would still be friends.

OOOOO

She was okay with that.

OOOOO

When it was over she kissed him once more, but on the cheek this time.

OOOOO

She ignored the daggers that were sent her way.

Those daggers would get what they wanted anyway.

OOOOO

Finally she felt like she belonged.

OOOOO

She had something important to do.

OOOOO

She was no longer helplessly sitting on the sidelines while he went off to save the world.

OOOOO

She had purpose.

* * *

**You gotta admit, Rachel's got spunk.**** :)  
**

**Constructive criticism appreciated.  
**

**-SM  
**


	3. Disgusted

It was annoying.

The first thing she saw was green eyes.

Ugh.

OOOOO

She hates the color green.

OOOOO

At first she hates him, too.

He was so dumb.

Even for a boy.

OOOOO

He cracks the stupidest jokes that drive her crazy.

He charges into the middle of the battle with little regard for keeping his limbs intact.

He's a maniac.

And he's her cousin.

Perfect.

OOOOO

When they visited the military school she can barely tolerate him.

He just had to run off by himself.

And get hurt in the process.

OOOOO

Now they had lost her little sister.

OOOOO

Because of him.

OOOOO

She sits by the fire.

It's warmth doesn't reach her.

OOOOO

She is going to get her back.

Even if she had to travel to the Underworld to do it.

She will see those princess curls again.

OOOOO

Those irritating Hunters are staying at camp.

In _her_ camp.

At least they were playing Capture the Flag later.

Then she would show them who's boss.

OOOOO

The thought cheers her up.

OOOOO

She's on the same team as him.

They're doomed.

OOOOO

And then they get in a fight.

She wants so badly to shock him out of existence.

That would be nice.

Like, wonderful.

OOOOO

But then a fire flares in his eyes she's never seen before.

She ignores the gigantic wall of water behind him.

Because in his eyes she sees just a glimpse of the pain he's going through.

OOOOO

She remembers he almost lost his mom.

Now his best friend.

OOOOO

She lost her sister.

Someone she loved.

OOOOO

She sees herself in those eyes.

OOOOO

So she doesn't incinerate him.

OOOOO

This time.

OOOOO

Now she's driving with the Huntress.

Lovely.

How does she even know how to drive?

OOOOO

Once she thought she saw a black Pegasus soaring above the freeway.

But it was gone a second later.

OOOOO

Urgh.

The Mist is getting to her.

OOOOO

They follow the goddess' tracks into a museum.

It's filled with airplanes and rockets.

She's never been surprised at how much influence her dad has had on the mortals.

But seeing all this, she feels the smallest twinge of pride.

OOOOO

Her dad is lord of the sky.

OOOOO

Ha.

Take that Orville Wright.

OOOOO

She's still gawking at all the exhibits when she's thrown to the side.

Guess who?

OOOOO

She changes her mind about not blowing him to bits.

OOOOO

But then he chokes a giant lion with ice cream.

He might be useful after all.

But that trench coat isn't his style.

OOOOO

That night she almost has a breakdown.

Those Hunters are getting to her again.

OOOOO

And he doesn't really help.

OOOOO

She thinks she still doesn't like him.

And that's okay with her.

But when he gets shot, she screams because she thinks she's lost him.

OOOOO

Just like her sister.

OOOOO

Then he gets up and she almost cries with relief.

She hates crying.

OOOOO

She'll probably punch him instead.

They're snowboarding on her shield.

Hey, it's better than climbing over the bridge.

Then he finds out why she's so scared.

He says it's cool, but she can see the laughter in his eyes.

OOOOO

Twerp.

OOOOO

The prophecy came true.

OOOOO

She yells as she stabs the creatures face.

Why couldn't it have been her?

He's just as desperate.

He keeps looking.

OOOOO

But they all know there's no way she could have survived.

OOOOO

She almost starts crying again, so she hides.

At least she tries to.

It's kind of hard to hide from everyone when your all in the same truck.

OOOOO

The dam is huge.

The twerp makes another stupid joke.

But it's funny so she laughs along.

OOOOO

The remaining Huntress doesn't get it.

It's hilarious.

OOOOO

They need the laugh.

OOOOO

Doomsday is here.

She can't stop it.

All of her nightmares are coming true.

OOOOO

But he shakes her out of it.

With the help of some grapevines they escape.

She wants to hug him.

OOOOO

But hugging isn't her thing, so she doesn't.

OOOOO

Now he's holding up the sky while she's battling her past.

OOOOO

Her sister is lying on the rocks.

OOOOO

A scar haunts her.

OOOOO

The Huntress falls.

OOOOO

He's doubled over in pain.

OOOOO

All these she sees in a matter of seconds.

Just like that, she knows where her heart lies.

OOOOO

So she stabs at the past and defeats her fears.

OOOOO

It hurts.

But she won't give in.

OOOOO

Now she's watching as the Huntress fades into stars.

A single tear slides down her cheek.

She wanted to call her sister, too.

OOOOO

He glances at her, his grey streak highlighting the great strain in his green eyes.

He can't pull off the serious demeanor.

She wants to kill whoever made him that way.

OOOOO

Then he makes a comment about Santa's sleigh.

She smiles.

OOOOO

Yep, he's back.

OOOOO

Once in the city she's made a Huntress.

She's never felt so alive.

OOOOO

The circlet is a little annoying, though.

OOOOO

Afterwards she watches as her two favorite people dance around the floor.

Obviously they're listening to something different than everyone else.

OOOOO

Something slow.

OOOOO

It's okay that they're together.

They're made for each other anyway.

OOOOO

But if he hurts her she won't hesitate to blast him into a million pieces.

* * *

**Thanks you guys! I'm glad that you like it! You make me smile (Therefore, here's a smile). :) :D  
**

**I've always like Thalia and was really bumming when she didn't show up in MoA...Ah, well. Rick you'd better put her in the House of Hades! ****  
**

**Constructive criticism always appreciated. :)  
**

**-SM  
**


	4. Betrayed

She hated Juno.

It wasn't her first encounter with the goddess.

There had been..._other _times.

OOOOO

Each time hadn't been good.

OOOOO

Now she was here, introducing the very person who had destroyed her first home.

OOOOO

She didn't want him here.

She didn't like him.

OOOOO

But the goddess Juno had sent him here.

Even Lupa had accepted him.

And that meant she had to as well.

OOOOO

Even if she didn't like it.

OOOOO

She sat on her marble seat.

The senate had long since been adjourned, but she didn't leave.

She needed to think.

OOOOO

Could this be connected to _his _disappearance?

She didn't know.

_He _had left almost six months ago.

Without a trace.

OOOOO

Now a person she despised has appeared on her doorstep.

OOOOO

It couldn't have been a coincidence.

OOOOO

She finds he's lost his memory.

All the facts point to her suspicions.

And they keep adding up.

OOOOO

So she doesn't give the order to kill him.

She wants to see just what he is made of.

OOOOO

The Fifth Cohort wins the war games.

The water cannons will take weeks to repair.

She's seen how he practically destroyed the battlements.

Now she's been given even more reason to watch him.

OOOOO

He might be more powerful than _him_.

OOOOO

And that frightens her.

OOOOO

Two gods in one day?

And the two gods she hates.

First Juno, now Mars: Her mother's cheap knockoff.

OOOOO

She still doesn't know if that is a good omen or not.

OOOOO

War is coming.

OOOOO

Lupa has shown her this in her dreams.

She must let them go on their quest, no matter what the Senate thinks.

OOOOO

But she needs the Senate on her side.

Behold, the life of a politician.

OOOOO

They only have one boat in their navy.

But she trusts that the he will be able to figure something out.

OOOOO

He did that back on the island.

OOOOO

When they leave she is pressured from all sides.

OOOOO

How could she let them go?

They're doomed to fail.

Retrieve the eagle?

Please.

They'll die even before they reach the land beyond the gods.

OOOOO

Then we haven't lost anything, she counters.

OOOOO

The voices silence for a moment.

But then they are back.

OOOOO

So this is what Julius *Caesar felt like in the days before his assassination.

It's a good thing nothing like that has happened for months.

OOOOO

Somehow, the thought doesn't make her feel better.

OOOOO

Let me take the burden of leadership off your shoulders.

I will lead the Romans into war.

The g_raecus_ will not survive, despite what you believe.

OOOOO

The voices are tempting.

For a split second she considers heeding them.

OOOOO

Then her mind clears and she pushes them away, harder than before.

OOOOO

He _will _make it back, despite what _you _believe, she screams.

He will return the eagle and restore pride among the Romans.

And they will defeat the giants with golden fury.

OOOOO

She covers her ears when the voices start again.

She admires their persistence.

Grudgingly.

OOOOO

He returns in a blaze of lightning.

He defeats the giant and proves to them all that he is worthy of being called a Roman.

They lift him on a shield and carry him above the battlefield.

She shakes his hand.

OOOOO

She cannot stop the smile from spreading across her face.

OOOOO

She smiles again when he trips over the cape.

Well, maybe not fully Roman, but close.

OOOOO

Now he sits in the seat beside her, describing his quest.

She is startled when he reveals his true identity.

OOOOO

But she had her suspicions.

OOOOO

He tells them about a ship.

A ship with a dragon's head.

Carrying someone who will help unite them.

OOOOO

Naturally the Romans are wary of the idea of the Greeks.

But she trusts him.

OOOOO

Why, he returned the eagle did he not?

He traveled to the land beyond the gods and back.

He can destroy a water cannon with a thrust of his hand.

He has earned her trust.

Shouldn't that be enough?

OOOOO

And for once the voices are silent.

* * *

**There's a wee bit of Jeyna in there. See if you can spot it.**

**Anyway, how was it? This one gave me a bit of trouble because I kinda already wrote a whole Reyna story called Feelings. That one has a lot more sadness going on, so don't read it if you're not prepared to cry. I know I cried while writing it. :( **

**But yeah, I had this idea for exploring what was happening with her while Hazel, Percy and Frank were out on their quest. I believe somebody asked me on Feelings if I could do that, so here it is! (heheheee, yeah. :P) Just please let me know if this wasn't Feelings all over again, kay?  
**

***Spelling?  
**

**Thank you guys SO MUCH for your reviews! Now, I don't mean to rank one review above another, but I absolutelly LOVE the ones that say "I used to dislike this character but after reading this I can't help but like her". It gives me such a warm and fuzzy feeling to know that something that I write could have such an impact on people. THAAAAAAAAANNNK YOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUU! :D  
**

**To TheWickedMidnight: I did not mean it that way at all! I'm sorry you got that impression. Girls are awesome (this is coming from a girl herself)! The title is actually a line from a Scotty Mcreary song, and I thought it fit because it seems like Percy is always having just a little girl trouble. Ya'know first the Rachel/Annabeth catfight, then Calypso, and a little of Reyna. Then I just threw Thalia in there to put a little humor into it. And cause I love Thalia. I hope this clears up any more confusion! :)  
**

**Constructive criticism appreciated. :)  
**

**-SM  
**

**P.S. Sadness is when your author's note is longer than your chapter... Meh.  
**


	5. Deceived

She didn't know what she wanted.

At first she thought she wanted the color blue.

OOOOO

Then she saw green.

OOOOO

But she loved the blue.

Blue was a home.

Blue was family.

OOOOO

At first blue was all she knew.

OOOOO

It was two different shades.

One was a deep blue, constantly shifting and calculating the best possible plan.

The other was a lighter, crisper, more intense blue.

Like a lightning bolt.

OOOOO

She liked both blues.

OOOOO

They laughed together.

They quested together.

They gave her a home.

OOOOO

She liked this home.

Her old home didn't count as a one.

For was it really a home if you hated it?

OOOOO

Then she met another color: brown.

Brown like the fur on his legs and freshly tilled earth.

OOOOO

She liked the goat-boy.

OOOOO

Soon they had to leave.

They battled more monsters one their way to their new home.

She looked forward to it.

But at the same time she would miss the adventure.

OOOOO

Hopefully they would still be able to do that stuff.

OOOOO

Lightning-blue was gone.

In her place stood a giant tree, with bright green needles and rough brown bark.

It was just two of them now.

OOOOO

She couldn't stop the tears.

OOOOO

Deep blue ruled her life now.

He was all she had left.

_Nobody _was going to take him away.

OOOOO

Not if she had anything to say about it.

OOOOO

Now she was bored.

They didn't go questing anymore.

Life was dull compared to back then.

OOOOO

She couldn't stand it.

She wished they could do at least _something._

OOOOO

Even capture the flag was starting to get old.

OOOOO

That was sad.

OOOOO

Her prayers were answered when it rained in the camp for the first time.

She couldn't believe what was happening.

OOOOO

Then someone stumbled onto the porch.

The goat-boy had a gash on his head, but looked otherwise alright.

The other was still awake.

OOOOO

He looked at her.

OOOOO

She saw green.

OOOOO

Beautiful green, like the color of the sea when it mixes with a river.

Or green when the water surrounds a reef.

It was gorgeous.

OOOOO

But she didn't know that then.

She was only twelve-years old.

And twelve-year-olds didn't think about such things.

OOOOO

All she could think about was if maybe he was _the one._

He had to be.

Even she could detect the powerful aura surrounding him.

OOOOO

She wasn't dumb.

OOOOO

When he was claimed she almost screamed.

Why _him? _

There was no way she was going to get a quest now.

OOOOO

But she didn't care what her godly parent thought.

She was going on this quest whether her mother liked it or not.

OOOOO

She only wished her blue could come too.

OOOOO

She told him they should stick together.

But no, he had to get himself attacked by a demon Chihuahua.

She blamed his father.

OOOOO

Blue would have never done something like that.

He would have thought it through.

She missed him.

OOOOO

Then there was the hotel.

OOOOO

She never liked Las Vegas.

OOOOO

They finally get back.

She guessed she could live with the green.

Grey, blue and green.

OOOOO

Yeah, that sounds nice.

OOOOO

So she didn't believe it when he said blue betrayed her.

He was dying in front of her eyes.

OOOOO

She couldn't, _wouldn't _believe that her blue had done this.

OOOOO

Both her blues were gone.

OOOOO

Now the goat boy was in trouble.

Great.

OOOOO

He was insistent that they save him.

That was fine with her.

OOOOO

So they ran away.

With a little help from a god.

OOOOO

Maybe they could find her blue.

Cause blue was still all she knew.

OOOOO

The sea of monsters didn't help much.

Now she had to save his sorry little butt.

Again.

OOOOO

This was getting lovely.

OOOOO

They found the goat boy.

The cyclops they fought horrified her.

She was reminded of her blue.

OOOOO

She had never liked cylcops.

OOOOO

Now she hated them.

OOOOO

Except for his brother.

He was sweet.

Kinda.

OOOOO

She had both her blues back.

At first it was horrifying.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

OOOOO

But she hugged her lightning.

OOOOO

She had missed her.

OOOOO

She had lost a blue and gained a blue.

OOOOO

Things were almost back to the way they were.

OOOOO

Blue tricked her again.

She thought she could trust him.

OOOOO

Now she was in horrible pain.

Kneeling on the ground with the weight of the sky on her shoulders.

OOOOO

She begged and pleaded.

She cried.

OOOOO

She saw him falter.

Her blue still cared for her.

OOOOO

Hope flared like a bonfire at midnight.

OOOOO

He could still come home.

There was hope.

Just a little.

OOOOO

She would never give up on him.

OOOOO

Then the green came rushing in like a tidal wave.

With him was her lightning.

OOOOO

He held the sky for her.

OOOOO

For her.

OOOOO

It was amazing and scary at the same time.

OOOOO

Lightning and green were getting along.

It was kind of weird.

She wasn't used to that.

OOOOO

Then her lightning became one of them.

Somehow she always knew that would happen.

She was happy for her.

OOOOO

Grey did not look good in his hair.

She officially decided that.

Grey was her thing.

OOOOO

He was seeing another girl.

Say what now?

Who cares if he only saw her twice?

Both had been accidents, he said.

OOOOO

Sure.

OOOOO

Now they were looking for a maze.

It was what she always dreamed of.

She wanted to find the center so badly.

OOOOO

Then they found an entrance.

It was the trio again, plus one.

It wouldn't be _her _trio, but it was okay.

OOOOO

She almost lost hope.

They were never going to find a way.

OOOOO

Then he died.

And she died a little.

Why did she have to let him go?

OOOOO

Him and his stupid heroics.

She blamed his father.

OOOOO

Then he came back.

But he had been tempted to stay.

OOOOO

It was official.

She was jealous.

OOOOO

But why should she be?

OOOOO

It was stupid.

OOOOO

It didn't help that she had to come along.

It was her quest and no mortal belonged.

OOOOO

But she found away.

She had to give her credit.

Unfortunately.

OOOOO

Blue wanted to spare her.

OOOOO

Green fought in the arena.

OOOOO

She was torn.

OOOOO

So she ran.

OOOOO

Her blue wanted to spare her.

She clung to that small hope like someone clings to a life preserver.

OOOOO

She would not give up.

OOOOO

So that was why her heart broke.

OOOOO

It broke into a million pieces.

OOOOO

Her blue was gone.

Gone.

Gone.

Gone.

OOOOO

He betrayed her.

OOOOO

He was gone.

OOOOO

There was no blue.

In it's stead was gold.

OOOOO

She hated gold.

* * *

**Kay, so Annabeth's chapter I have divided into two parts: Deceived and Awakened, because she is in EVERY SINGLE BOOK and if I write it all in one chapter it will get messy! She has a lot of character development going on. And yes, I will end the series with U NO WAT!  
**

**Sorry. Was just texting a friend of mine. I might still have the texting mojo in me. :)  
**

**The one who teased Percy is Thalia. I know it doesn't have much of that in my chapter, but since they've got a bunch of cousin love going on so I assume there must be some nuggies (you know that thing you do with your knuckles and someone's head...I may have not spelled that right) and wedgies between those two.**

**Three who wanted him: That would be Calypso (duh), Rachel (not so obvious but still there) and Reyna. It does say in MoA **SPOILER ALERT** that she did try to make a move on Percy but he rejected her for Annabeth **END SPOILER ALERT**. So yeah, it's there.  
**

**And the one who actually got him: I HAD BETTER NOT HAVE TO EXPLAIN THIS TO YOU GUYS. Cause if I do...lets just say I will be very put out.  
**

**Kudos to my little sis for editing this chapter. I was on a little too much caffeine for my own good. Whoops.  
**

**Thank you all for your reviews! Don't you ever think that they are not appreciated! :D  
**

**Constructive Criticism always appreciated. :)  
**

**-SM  
**


	6. Awakened

The camp was getting ready for war.

It was kind of obvious.

There seemed to be no laughter nowadays.

OOOOO

Even his jokes had a dark side to them.

OOOOO

She wondered if it would ever get back to normal.

OOOOO

She knew he was hanging out with the redhead.

She left him alone, but she couldn't stop the pang of jealousy.

OOOOO

He was allowed to have mortal friends.

Wasn't he?

OOOOO

But why did it have to be _her?_

OOOOO

Urg.

It was a good thing he was as dumb as he was.

OOOOO

He wasn't supposed to be back this early.

Something had gone wrong.

OOOOO

Where was his partner?

OOOOO

He was blaming himself.

She longed to comfort him, to tell him it wasn't his fault it was the stupid lord of time.

OOOOO

But she didn't know how.

OOOOO

She couldn't stop the thrill of panic when he started reading.

OOOOO

He sounded confident, something that seemed oddly out of place.

He would just throw his life away for those stupid gods?

OOOOO

She ignored the thunder.

OOOOO

He couldn't.

He just couldn't.

OOOOO

She wouldn't let him.

OOOOO

She knew he was scared.

But he had to put on his little _strong _act for everyone else.

OOOOO

It was maddening.

OOOOO

There were no second thoughts.

He was in danger.

So she took the leap.

OOOOO

The knife burned.

Gods, how it burned.

OOOOO

It must've had poison on it or something.

OOOOO

Just before she blacked out she heard him yelling.

He was defending her against the horde of monsters.

It was sweet.

OOOOO

He looked cute when he was worried.

She liked the way his eyebrows scrunched together.

She told him so.

It only made him more confused.

OOOOO

In that moment she realized something.

OOOOO

She loved him.

OOOOO

It was an eye-opener, that was for sure.

She thought she just had a childish crush.

But no, it was definitely more than that.

OOOOO

She would have told him.

But he had already left.

OOOOO

She prayed that she would see him again.

OOOOO

The city was crumbling.

They had to finish this.

OOOOO

Now.

OOOOO

She almost couldn't face the gold.

It was too painful.

She couldn't fight him, because every time she tried she saw her blue.

It wasn't real, of course.

OOOOO

But she could dream.

OOOOO

It was because of her pain that she finally put all the pieces together.

OOOOO

She screamed at him.

He had to know.

OOOOO

He stood over the titan.

OOOOO

Her dagger was in his hand.

OOOOO

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap._

OOOOO

Her eyes were opened once again.

She never loved the blue.

OOOOO

He was her brother, yes.

But she never loved him.

Her blue seemed to realize this.

He accepted it.

OOOOO

It was almost unreal.

OOOOO

They had succeeded.

The world was safe.

OOOOO

It was going to take her a while to get used to it.

OOOOO

By the end of the day, she had an idea.

His brother helped a little.

It turned out like a brick.

OOOOO

A blue brick.

OOOOO

It was harder than she thought.

She was used to speaking her mind.

But how could you do that when your brain was completely blank?

OOOOO

Now she thought she knew how he felt.

OOOOO

She grew tired of trying to use words.

She used action instead.

OOOOO

She melted.

His lips tasted salty with a hint of the vanilla frosting.

It was beautiful.

OOOOO

She was in a daze when they threw them into the lake.

It was a good thing he created the bubble.

She figured she would have inhaled water and never known it.

OOOOO

Weeks flew by in a blur.

She built the city again.

OOOOO

It was going to be a jaw-dropper.

OOOOO

He met her at camp during winter break.

They sang with cabin eleven at the campfire.

He didn't have much of a singing voice.

She ended up laughing hysterically.

OOOOO

He kissed her goodnight.

Her foot left the ground without her consent.

She blamed Princess Diaries.

OOOOO

Life was perfect.

OOOOO

It all ended overnight.

She couldn't face the fact that he was _gone_.

OOOOO

It was impossible.

What were the gods playing at now?

OOOOO

She screamed at them.

She didn't care if she got blasted.

OOOOO

Search parties were sent everywhere.

The queen sent her a message.

She would like to say she didn't trust the goddess.

But she was so desperate she believed everything.

OOOOO

She should have known it was a trick.

OOOOO

The child of lightning was strange.

He thought in Roman terms.

Immediately she grew suspicious.

OOOOO

He confirmed her fears a week later.

Now _he _was alone and confused.

OOOOO

She would have strangled the queen if she could.

OOOOO

She would dream about him.

She saw him for a few brief seconds at a time.

Bruises covered his arms.

She was shocked.

OOOOO

How could he get hurt?

OOOOO

She had to get to him now.

OOOOO

Six months was way too long.

OOOOO

They started building a ship.

It was a beautiful ship, even she had to admit.

OOOOO

But she was worried.

What if he never remembered?

OOOOO

She panicked at the thought.

OOOOO

When she climbed down the ladder she couldn't stop her limbs from shaking.

He was so close.

She knew from the look in his eyes that he remembered.

OOOOO

So she decided it was all right to punch him.

All of her worry and pain vanished in that blow.

OOOOO

Now he lay on the ground.

Laughing.

OOOOO

She almost joined in.

OOOOO

They finally got their time together.

It was awkward at first, but she warmed up.

OOOOO

She couldn't believe the others would think they would do such a thing.

He wasn't helping.

Not one bit.

OOOOO

She was afraid to lose him again.

OOOOO

Apparently he was afraid too.

He wouldn't let go of her.

OOOOO

She wanted him to.

There was no way to save her.

She would fall.

OOOOO

There was no way out.

OOOOO

But he didn't let go.

OOOOO

She saw the pain in his face.

She heard his words.

Strangely, she was comforted.

OOOOO

They would fall.

OOOOO

Down.

OOOOO

Down.

OOOOO

Down.

OOOOO

But they would be together.

* * *

**And we come to the last chapter of this humble work. I had tons of fun writing it and reading your reviews! Thanks to you guys, this story has the most reviews I have ever gotten! :D  
**

**Okay, this chapter was by far the hardest I had to write. Especially the Heroes of Olympus part because that was already in Annabeth's point of view. There really wasn't that much more to say. :P**

**Constructive Criticism always appreciated. :)**

**-SM  
**


End file.
